playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Read
Ginger Biscuit Read (also known as Ginger B. Read or simply "Ginger") is a sentient pastry made from gingerbread and molasses. She debuted in Playboy Vampire's "Christmas in July" on July of 2015. Appearance Ginger is made of gingerbread and molasses which enables her to bend her limbs without them crumbling off. She has short, hair-like icing on her head and her eyes and eyebrows are also made of icing. She even wears a peppermint on the top of her head. Her costumes are usually in the patterns of candy canes and once in a while, gingerbread patterns. Her main suit is a gingerbread-style leotard with purple, spherical buttons on it as well as on her boots, and candy cane-style gloves and tights. Behavior Ginger is overly obsessed with baking and creating new consumable treats for the other residents of Midnight Mansion. Ginger is actually by far, the best baker in existence. The treats, pastries and desserts she makes often have an effect on anyone who consumes them into a sweet tooth overload as they end up eating any and all of Ginger's baked goods. Ginger is also known to be sweet as the sugar she's made from and kind. She can and will get angry if her baking has either been criticized or insulted without a proper taste. By far, there is no creature (living or otherwise) that has been able to resist the sweet aroma and delicious taste of Ginger's desserts. Ginger is currently in a relationship with the hulking yeti, Agatha Icebane. History Through a magical oven, Ginger was actually a creation of a magician who wanted to cheat a baking contest by making a living, life-sized Gingerbread Girl. And to his astonishment, it worked. However, Ginger was also given a useful ability to run about over half the speed of a cheetah. After her escape, she managed to end up in Midnight Woods, outrunning wolves, outsmarting Clurichauns and avoiding Dollface and Vira by all means until she ended up in Midnight Mansion where she was given a job in exchange for protection, to which Ginger happily agreed. Series and Role Ginger is usually seen in either winter-themed series or in "Just Desserts" Just Desserts This series is the main Series for Ginger as she poses with other Vampirettes dressed as pastries or just Ginger by herself. XXX-Mas Ginger's love for Agatha Icebane is shown in "XXX-Mas" as the two engage in various sexual activities, such as Agatha shooting her load of cum on Ginger and/or her spandex garment, or Agatha violently thrusting her cock and cumming inside Ginger. However, Ginger is also found alone, pleasing herself for the audience. Beach Ghouls Ginger's only appearances in Beach Ghouls is for Playboy Vampire's "Christmas in July". Ginger is often shown wearing various swimsuits that have a candy cane pattern to them. One of which was a turtleneck, sleeveless swimsuit with a heart-shaped gap on her chest, revealing Ginger's cleavage. Another is a tie back swimsuit where it ties up at the back of the neck. Category:Vampirettes Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Occultist-type Category:Wrestlettes Category:Christmas Wrestlette